The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with non-volatile memory devices require small design features, high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features, however, challenges the limitations of conventional methodology.
For example, currently, lithography is limited in its ability to print spaces (or contacts) less than 100 nanometers (nm) in width or diameter. There exists a need to print spaces (or contacts) that are beyond lithographic capabilities.